Inches From the Sun
by prospectkiss
Summary: A heatwave has swept over Los Angeles, and Edgeworth is thirsty. Or, an unexpected invitation leads to an impromptu pool party. And once Edgeworth and Phoenix are alone in the water, things begin to really heat up.
1. Chapter 1

_"Temperatures will remain in the upper nineties this afternoon. The heat index will continue to rise–"_

Edgeworth lowered the volume on his vehicle's radio, an exasperated huff passing his lips, and tuned out the remainder of the forecast. What was the point? Summer had engulfed the city, blistering and humid, magnified by all the surrounding steel and concrete. It was the kind of hot that made the air shimmer, that left the tongue parched and the skin sticky, that sapped the strength out of every man, woman, and child.

If there was one thing Edgeworth had _not_ missed when he moved to Germany, it was the Los Angeles midsummer heat.

Fortunately, modern conveniences made the season more bearable. At last the stoplight turned green, and as he accelerated he was rewarded with a stronger blast from the vehicle's air conditioning, cooling him through his many layers of clothing. Even in the midst of a heatwave, he refused to alter his work attire beyond omitting his jacket. After all, a sloppy appearance was the enemy of professionalism.

Then again, 'professionalism' was not a high ranking priority at his destination. Phoenix Wright had earned a degree of respectability, enough to impress potential clientele, but the more time one spent in the attorney's company the more the façade faded. The man simply cared too much, and put too much faith in the people he represented, to maintain any semblance of personal distance. Wright's more hands-on approach was infuriating.

Infuriating, and honest, and attractive.

The last three months had introduced many changes to Edgeworth's life: a confession from Phoenix, which he had answered with a heated press of lips. A rearrangement of his schedule to allow for more open evenings. A tendency to let his attention drift during idle moments, to remember the intensity in Phoenix's expression and the feel of his skin and the warmth of his mouth, and to imagine what could happen if their time together did not end with a kiss, but with something a bit more… hands-on. Personal.

 _Intimate_.

A blush rose high on Edgeworth's cheeks, hotter even than the temperature outside the car. As he pulled into the deserted parking lot, he shoved aside the intrusive images playing in his mind. Their relationship had not yet progressed to such _activities_ ; there was no point in dwelling on things which might or might not happen, no matter how tantalizing the fantasy.

 _It is only a matter of time_ , his traitorous logic reassured him.

The case folder he brought along made a poor fan as he swung it across his face, growing warmer with each stair up to Wright's office. Though he was certain of Wright's inevitable victory against Prosecutor Payne, enough new developments had been uncovered to warrant a visit to the defense. At least, that was as much pretext as Edgeworth could muster to justify an unplanned trip across town.

He rapped his knuckles against the opaque glass window at the entrance, watching a shadowy shape approach. Maya Fey wrenched the door open, and her face flickered through a series of baffling expressions: first eagerness, then disappointment, which morphed into resignation. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"Is something the matter, Miss Fey?"

She ran her fingers across her brow, shaking her bangs loose from where they were plastered to her forehead. "Sorry, I was hoping you were the repairman. We've been waiting all day. Come on in, if you can stand it."

Inside, the air was as searing and oppressive as it was outside. A lone oscillating fan stood in the middle of the client area, pushing wide arcs of warm air in front of the leather sofa. A tiny hand poked up over the edge of the couch and flopped back in a lazy greeting.

"'llo Mister Eh-ji-werth," he heard, words muffled.

"I think Pearls has actually melted into the cushions," Maya explained. Her purple coverlet was missing, and her bare arms were coated with perspiration. Her robe molded to her body, sticking to her skin instead of flowing over it as usual.

Moisture began to bead at his own neck and at his hairline. "I gather you're having trouble with the cooling here?"

Maya flopped down next to her cousin, hair billowing out as the fan renewed its arc. "It's busted."

"Then why not move to a more comfortable location until it is repaired?"

She made a dismissive motion with her hand. "What if a client comes in? We gotta be here just in case."

"Hey, Edgeworth. What brings you over here?"

He turned, that genial voice creating a bloom of warmth in his chest. However, the sight of Wright as he emerged from the back room ignited something much more base and primal, desire flaring into bright, vivid life.

"I…" Edgeworth trailed off, his thoughts going fuzzy as he stared at Phoenix.

Like his assistant, Wright had stripped off his jacket, as well as his tie. His untucked dress shirt hung open, revealing a broad, enticing strip of Wright's torso, and Edgeworth's eyes slowly drew down from the hard lines of pectorals to the lightly muscled abdomen, following the trail of sparse dark hair. The exposed skin was not quite as sun-kissed as Phoenix's face, but it glistened with a sheen of sweat.

A toothy smile slid across Wright's face, friendly but with a hint of embarrassment, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry, the air conditioning stopped working this morning. I didn't know you were coming or I would have warned you about the heat."

His mouth suddenly felt arid, and he swallowed hard. All notions of professionalism and appearance retreated, replaced with an instinctual desire to stride forward and tear the rest of the shirt away and throw Wright over the nearest horizontal surface. He became acutely aware of his skin warming and his pulse quickening. With some effort he snapped his eyes back to Phoenix's face; it may have been a trick of the light, or the heat, but for an instant he thought he saw Wright's mouth quirk up in a slight smirk.

Edgeworth cleared his throat and gestured at the folder wilting in his hands.

Wright nodded. "This way." He jerked his head, and Edgeworth followed him to his work area. The white dress shirt clung to Phoenix's back, the fabric nearly translucent in places where it had been soaked through with sweat.

He had not realized how alluring shoulder blades could be.

While Wright leafed through the case file at the desk, Edgeworth remained standing and summarized the latest information likely to impact the court arguments. He gave curt, perfunctory answers to the attorney's questions, only half-listening.

Instead, his attention was held rapt by a rivulet of sweat that began at Phoenix's temple, where dark locks of hair lingered on his forehead. It trickled past his jaw, down the strong line of his neck, and nestled in the juncture at his throat, leaving a trail on his skin like a line traced by a lithe tongue.

Edgeworth wet his lips, and Phoenix chose that moment to glance up.

"Thirsty?"

The droplet continued its descent down his chest, disappearing from sight. Edgeworth felt a flush creep across his cheeks; Wright had clearly caught on to his distraction, though he appeared ignorant as to its true cause.

"Y-Yes. Quite."

"Give me a sec, I'll get you some water."

Wright disappeared into another room and Edgeworth rebuked himself, trying to still his over-stimulated imagination. The temperature in the office truly was miserable. He unfastened the cuffs of his shirt to fold the sleeves up to his elbows. At this rate, he too would be drenched if he remained for much longer.

Wright soon returned with two clear glasses of water; he sat on the corner of the desk and slid one glass over to him. Edgeworth took a slow sip, relishing the coolness. Phoenix, however, downed his drink in one long, extended swallow, eyes closed, throat bobbing, water escaping down the side of his mouth.

Edgeworth drew in a deep breath. Clearly, his desire was leading his mind straight into the gutter. He was not an adolescent, for god's sake; he would not jeopardize his new relationship with Phoenix simply because his libido was running rampant in this heat.

…He could not recall ever having such difficulty maintaining his control.

"Was this the only reason you stopped by?" Wright tapped the edge of the case file, eyeing the prosecutor.

He scoffed. "Are you not satisfied with the possibilities this new information brings you?"

Wright chuckled, a wry sound, and his expression turned coy. "Of course I'm _satisfied_."

Edgeworth cursed his poor choice of words.

Phoenix rose from his perch, gaze lingering on the Edgeworth's forearms and causing a not-unpleasant twist in Edgeworth's stomach. His voice dipped low. "I appreciate the help," he said as he stepped closer, "but we both know you didn't have to bring me this file."

That deeper register sent a delicious shudder down Edgeworth's spine. He should have anticipated Wright seeing through his pretense. The man stood only inches away, and– that _scent_. The smell of perspiration should have disgusted him, but with Phoenix… the combination of sweat and Wright's own scent mingled into something that short-circuited his higher thought processes.

Edgeworth felt a hand on his arm, heat radiating at their point of contact.

"You don't have to make excuses to come here. I'll never turn down a chance to see you." Phoenix glanced over Edgeworth's shoulder, and Edgeworth belatedly remembered the Fey girls were still in the other room. But Phoenix curved his mouth in a soft smile, and leaned forward.

It was unexpectedly sweet: a gentle brush of lips, a brief, chaste moment of contact.

Phoenix pulled away. "Sorry. I know I'm kind of gross right now."

Edgeworth opened his eyes, a soft groan escaping his throat. _More_ , he wanted to say.

However, Wright seemed to take his noise as a sign of agreement, and offered a rueful shrug. "I can't wait to go home and take a shower."

"I have a pool."

Two pairs of eyes widened.

"Really?" Wright tilted his head, intrigued.

Bewildered at the sudden failure of his thought-to-speech filter, Edgeworth felt the blood drain from his face. He had not yet invited Phoenix into his home; their dates so far consisted of public outings – museums and restaurants and the like – and ended at Wright's apartment door. But as he stared back at Wright, pulse racing, he realized that this could be an opportunity to… move things along. He was ready to allow Phoenix more room: in his home, in his life, even in his pool.

The thought of Phoenix clad only in swim trunks solidified his decision.

He glanced aside, resisting the old reflex to grip his arm, as his mind raced to salvage his hasty revelation. "I use it for exercise. But if you want to cool off in it, I can make arrangements."

A flash of _something_ passed across Wright's face: a mixture of happiness and reassurance that ended with a certain eagerness. He directed his gaze behind Edgeworth, considering. "I'd really like that," he started, "but I don't want to abandon Maya and Pearl. They're heading back tomorrow, and I promised Maya I'd make it up to them for baking in here all day."

If he wanted Phoenix in his pool, he'd need to be more sociable.

Edgeworth spread his hands wide in invitation. "Then what better way to uphold your promise? They may join as well."

A warm smile began to tug at the corners of Phoenix's mouth. "All right. There's just two things to consider."

He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Wright held up a finger. "One: I don't think the girls brought swimsuits with them, and I'm pretty sure my old college trunks are worn out by now."

This problem was easily resolved. "A brief stop at Lordly Tailor can correct this issue. As none of you are in a condition to shop, simply tell me what to purchase." Edgeworth smirked. "I'll be sure to send you the bill."

His smug expression was met with an eyeroll. "Yeah, yeah. But there's still the second issue." Wright held up another digit. "Their train leaves first thing in the morning. That means we can't stay very long, and you'll have to bring us back to my apartment."

This time Edgeworth managed not to immediately blurt out his thoughts. There was an alternative, and he took a second to examine the implications. It would be an even greater step in their relationship. As long as neither of them had any _expectations_ , this solution could work best for them all.

He met Wright's eye. "Or," he began, letting the words out slowly, "You could stay the night. My guest room can accommodate the Feys, and I can deliver them to their train in the morning."

Blue eyes blinked once, twice, and widened again as the pieces fell into place. A streak of red crossed the tops of Phoenix's cheeks, visible despite the heat. "O-Oh! Oh. Okay. Um. Is there– I mean, do you have a couch, or…"

"I can make up a spot for you on my sofa," he replied quickly, directing his gaze anywhere but Wright's eyes. "If that's what you wish."

For a moment, the only sound in the office was the distant hum of the oscillating fan.

"Why don't we handle that part later," Wright said, smiling sheepishly. His gaze darted down to Edgeworth's forearms again, flush deepening. "For now, well, the pool sounds fantastic."

Something warm and bright uncurled in his chest, alongside a coil of anticipation. "Perhaps you should make sure Miss Fey and her cousin want to spend their remaining time poolside."

"Hey, no getting out of this out now," Wright chastised, but there was no heat behind the rebuke. "And Miles?"

His eyes snapped back to Phoenix's at the use of his given name.

Once more Wright's mouth pressed against his, and Edgeworth deepened the kiss, fingers rising to cup the man's jawline and sliding his tongue against Phoenix's lower lip. He tasted salt, and a picture of Phoenix splayed across his mind, sweaty and disheveled and panting from exertion. He relished the shiver that shook Phoenix's shoulders as they parted.

Wright gave him a crooked smile, moved closer to the client lobby, and raised his voice.

"Hey Maya! Pearls! How would you like to go swimming?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Fey girls were ecstatic to accept his proposal. They barreled toward him, arms open wide for hugs, and Edgeworth looked to Wright in panic; he had no desire to be covered in their perspiration. Fortunately, Wright ducked around him in time, arms out, gently barricading them from reaching him.

"Okay, I know it's exciting, but let's not make Edgeworth join the sweaty club," Wright chided as he did up the buttons on his shirt. "Pearl, why don't you help me carry down some towels for us to sit on in the car. We don't wanna leave stains on all that fancy leather."

Sometimes Wright could be surprisingly thoughtful.

While they made their trip down to the vehicle, Edgeworth and Maya seated themselves in front of the fan to hammer out the logistics. She was happy to stay overnight, provided she could pick up her and her cousin's suitcases from Wright's apartment before traipsing to his pool. She also insisted on jotting down a shopping list, which was more extensive than he anticipated: suits for her and Pearl, pool accessories and beach towels, acceptable burger delivery franchises. He reconsidered the idea of sticking Wright with the tab; the poor man's wallet was lean enough.

"This is… quite the list. Are you certain Wright can afford all these items?"

She threw a wolfish grin at him. "Like you'd _really_ make him pay for everything. Admit it: you enjoy acting like a sugar daddy."

His face contorted into scandalized outrage. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Miss Fey."

"You're not very subtle," she retorted, giving him a quick shove, her grin softening to a knowing smile. "I'd have to be blind to miss the way you were ogling Nick."

He stared into his lap, caught between bristling indignation and awkward acknowledgement.

"You should see the way he stares at you too," she added, in an attempt to lessen his embarrassment. Instead, he felt his skin grow warmer.

Pearl and Wright returned to the office and announced the towels were all in place, putting an end to the discussion. Wright locked up for the day and they settled in his car, Phoenix in the passenger seat and the Fey ladies clambering in back. He sped toward Lordly Tailor, listening to the chatter between Wright and his assistants, and allowed a faint smile to tug at his lips at the… _normalcy_ he seldom experienced.

Edgeworth wondered what it might be like to live such a life with Wright: running errands, bickering over décor, debating _Steel Samurai_ episodes on his sofa. Drifting to sleep against each other.

Waking up together.

He felt a pleasant lurch in his chest at the thought of opening his eyes in the morning and finding Phoenix splayed against him. Edgeworth enjoyed his travels, and the fast-paced legal world; and things always had a way of spiraling into degrees of insanity when Wright was involved in the courtroom. But that was just one part of life. For all that he was loathe to permanently attach himself to another person, there was something tempting about an easy domesticity with Wright. Something warm, and safe, and comforting.

Such thoughts chased him through the department store while his guests basked in his vehicle's air conditioning. A store valet hunted down swimming floats and inflatable armbands as he headed to the swimwear section. Quelling the suspicious looks from other patrons with his own glare – _Could a man not browse women and children's clothing without whispers of perversion?_ – he selected a purple one-piece for Maya and a pink ruffled suit for Pearl. They may not fit perfectly, but he hoped they would be serviceable enough for one afternoon.

His pulse accelerated as he lingered in the men's section, picturing Wright in a few of the swimsuits. He drew his fingertips down a set of blue and turquoise trunks. It was one thing to give clothing to one's partner; he remembered pictures of Wright in that ridiculous pink sweater. Swimwear, though, held a different connotation. It skirted the line between a thoughtful present, and a gift with more suggestive implications. Truthfully, he wasn't certain on which side of the line his intentions fell at the moment.

Once the purchases were paid and packed into his trunk, the next stop was Wright's home. While the Feys trundled up the outer stairs to the apartment floor, Phoenix lingered next to him.

"Should I, er, pack a bag?"

Somehow, the thought of Wright _preparing_ to stay over seemed too distant to be believed, and altogether too solid and real.

"You're welcome to use any amenities I have," Edgeworth said, words tumbling out quickly. "I'm sure I can locate a spare toothbrush."

"Okay."

He was grateful Wright left it at that. Phoenix tugged his hand away from the steering wheel, settling it between their seats, and laced their fingers together. As boisterous as the Feys were, they cherished the silence. Wright's thumb brushed against Edgeworth's, slow strokes back and forth on his skin; and keyed up as he was, Edgeworth began to imagine what that touch would feel like elsewhere on his body.

Despite the best efforts of the air vents, he felt the distinct burn of a blush.

At last they pulled into his own home on the outskirts of the city. Maya and Pearl bolted from the backseat as soon as the garage door slid closed, and Edgeworth realized too late that his house was not quite prepared for visitors – at least in one important way.

An anxious bark echoed from the kitchen, followed by a squeal from Pearl. He hurried across the threshold, a spike of fear jolting him as an image of his dog assaulting two strange young ladies seared itself behind his eyes.

But no scene of carnage greeted him; instead, he discovered Maya and Pearl cooing and softly petting his Shiba Inu, who sat primly on her haunches. Edgeworth let out a relieved sigh as he greeted her; most likely, she could smell him nearby, which lessened her distress at being confronted with new people. He laid a gentle hand on top of her head, murmuring soft praise for waiting patiently for him.

"She's so pretty!" Pearl said, eyes wide and adoring.

"You must be Pess," Wright said behind him, with obvious delight. He knelt and rubbed her fur, fingers brushing against Edgeworth's. "I'm happy to finally meet you."

Pess gave a playful bark in return. Edgeworth watched her nudge them all for more attention, amused, and began planning how they could best use the pool.

"Before stepping into the pool, I would appreciate it if all of us would rinse off first," he started, directing his attention to the Feys. "There are two bathrooms available. Wright can accompany me to the yard to ready the pool and burn off some of Pess's energy. By the time you are finished, the water should be ready." Sensing a bit of chivalry would not go awry, he nodded his head low toward Pearl, causing her to giggle. "Ladies first."

Leaving Wright and Pess to get better acquainted, he escorted the Feys to his showers and left them each a shopping bag with their swimsuits and a hamper outside their doors. He paused in his bedroom to put away his own cravat and waistcoat.

When he returned to the kitchen, one of Pess's favorite balls in hand, he found Phoenix sitting on the tiled floor and Pess bounding in circles around him, making a game of dodging Wright's attempts to pet her. Her tail wagged as she noticed Edgeworth, and he called her over, pleased at her immediate obedience. She nuzzled his palm as he pet her, and he smiled.

"It's nice to see this side of you, Miles," Phoenix said, warm and affectionate as he watched them. Pess turned at his words and she darted back, her tongue flicking out to lick at Wright's face. Wright broke into laughter, melodic and happy and perfect. He glanced back at Edgeworth, blue eyes shining.

Edgeworth nearly staggered at the swell of contentment that melted through his chest.

Domestic indeed.

* * *

Phoenix tossed the ball around the yard, Pess sprinting at full speed to retrieve it. Edgeworth set the cover to automatically retract on the underground pool and carried out the remaining shopping bags. He joined Wright on the patio steps, taking turns with lobbing the ball, sitting nearly shoulder-to-shoulder.

When he purchased his home, Edgeworth had applied for a permit to install a privacy fence around the property, a ten-foot high perimeter that exceeded the city's six-foot regulations. Due to his high-profile cases and the ever-present possibility of retaliation, the request had been granted. It allowed him some peace of mind knowing that even outside he was secure. And now, with Wright laughing at his side, he was grateful for the added seclusion. He could relax his guard and enjoy the moment without fear of prying eyes or judgment.

Now that the pool was open, Edgeworth noticed stray debris – mostly leaves and twigs – had somehow snuck onto the water's surface despite the cover and the weekly maintenance. Irritated, he retrieved the pool skimmer to scoop it out. Between entertaining Pess and now manual labor at the waterside, he had worked up a sheen of perspiration himself. His shirt began to cling to his back, and strands of his bangs lingered on his face.

"I'm surprised you have a pool," Phoenix said, once Pess lay panting in the grass. "Actually, I was half-expecting your home to be some gaudy McMansion. But from what I've seen, it's pretty classy."

"I don't know whether to be grateful for the compliment or insulted at your lack of faith in my taste."

"Well, judging by your office, I thought your taste would be more pink frills."

"The only room you've seen is the kitchen, where _frills_ are unsuitable."

A pause, filled only with the sound of water sloshing against the pool edge.

"What about your bedroom?"

Edgeworth straightened, heart-beat skittering at the suggestion in Wright's question. He was a logical man, methodical, and examining evidence was second-nature to him. All of Wright's reactions that day flit through his mind, his looks and his tone and his willingness to stay overnight, and one tempting conclusion burned through:

Phoenix _wanted_ , just as much as he did.

"Perhaps you'll see," he said, returning the innuendo but keeping his eyes strictly on the water, in case he misread. His heart throbbed with the hope that the night might end with more than a kiss.

The tension sat hot in the air. A stubborn leaf lingered in the middle of the water, and Edgeworth bent further over the pool, clothes pulling tight against him, to collect it. He heard Wright approach, footsteps soft on the grass.

"I know it's a big deal for us to be here. For you to let us in like this."

"…You mean let _you_ in," Edgeworth countered, cutting straight to Wright's point. He turned, and caught Phoenix's eyes as they wandered up from his backside.

He was closer than Edgeworth realized.

A red flush crept across Phoenix's cheeks, and Edgeworth watched it spread, breath turning shallow as his nerves were flooded with desire.

"Yeah." Wright's fingers settled at Edgeworth's waist, searing through the thin cloth. "And I'm glad you did."

Phoenix Wright stood in his backyard, sun shining on his skin, lips parted, and smelling of sweat and summer and enticement.

How could Edgeworth resist?

The pool skimmer dropped to the ground, and Edgeworth wrapped his arms around Phoenix's back and drew him forward.

"Wh-What about your clothes?"

"Shut up, Wright."

All that mattered was Phoenix's lips against his own, and their mouths opening for each other, and the bright taste of Phoenix on his tongue. There was no precision in the kiss, just heat and the rough slide of their tongues, teeth catching on lips in their frenzy for more. A groan erupted against his mouth and Wright's palm slid down to mold itself against his rear, squeezing, the first more intimate move either of them had made. Edgeworth's hips rocked forward at the touch, bringing their bodies into full contact.

 _Oh._

He could feel Phoenix, half-hard against him. Every fantasy Edgeworth had indulged was not enough to prepare for the surge of white-hot arousal down his spine. His body was all too eager to respond.

 _It could happen tonight_.

But the kiss abruptly broke as Phoenix let out a shaky gasp, burying his face in the crook of Miles's neck. " _Fuck_ ," he breathed, and the desperation in that curse made Edgeworth crave more obscenities to spill out for him.

Wright slid back, chest rising and falling rapidly, and when he met Edgeworth's look his eyes were glassy. "I think the heat is getting to us, Miles."

Edgeworth managed to nod his head, vaguely. His fingers drew down Wright's jawline, thumb dragging at his pliant lip, savoring Wright's far-away expression. "We should cool off in the pool. Tonight." He moved his head close to Phoenix's, breath hot against the shell of his ear as he spoke. "In private."

Their dates ended with the most knee-buckling, heated kisses, with an unspoken promise of escalation. Now it was voiced, possibilities unfolding.

Phoenix was silent for a long time, breathing hard. At last he blinked, pupils refocusing, and a lopsided smile twisted his mouth. "I could just push you into the water right now," he taunted.

"Do that, and you'll be the one responsible for my dry cleaning."

"I thought you didn't care about your clothes anymore."

"Ngh." He flinched, unable to dispute the argument in light of his recent behavior. Wright erupted into laughter, and the tension eased. It was for the best; at any minute the Feys could return. He and Wright needed to calm their sudden… ardor.

Indeed, a short while later Maya and Pearl burst into the yard, barefoot and exclaiming at the sight of the crystal blue water. Pearl gingerly dipped her fingers into the water while Maya looked over at Wright.

"What do you think, Nick?" Maya struck a pose in her new swimsuit.

"You look great," he answered, causing her to blush.

"Look at me, Mister Nick!" Pearl twirled around to make the ruffles on her suit flutter, and Wright told her she looked adorable as she giggled.

"You did a great job picking these out," Maya congratulated Edgeworth. "I think we'll keep them."

Edgeworth gave her a small bow in response, and then cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention.

"I trust you all know how to swim?" At the chorus of nods, he continued. "Then feel free to enjoy the water. Pess knows not to jump in, though she might appreciate a few more rounds of fetch." He reclaimed the ball from his dog and tossed it toward the Feys. As Pearl threw it again – with surprising strength – Maya began outfitting her cousin's arms with safety floats.

Wright approached and threw him a grin. "My turn for the shower?"

His hand drifted to the small of Phoenix's back, guiding. "This way."

After shedding his clothes in his bedroom and rinsing off in the attached bathroom, Edgeworth changed into his own sleek black trunks. He waited near his second bathroom, clutching the blue and turquoise swimsuit intended for Wright. Though he hoped Phoenix relished the sensation of the water washing all the grime away, there was a part of him that mourned the loss of sweat-slickened skin.

There was also a certain thrill at the fact that Phoenix was standing naked in a part of his home.

The sound of the shower spray reverberated from the bathroom, and with it came the echo of Wright… singing. The words were muffled through the water and the door, but the melody was slow, notes lingering in the air. There was something nostalgic in the tune, and even as Edgeworth felt a twinge of guilt for listening in, Wright's quiet tenor soothed him.

A little while after the shower stopped, Edgeworth lightly knocked at the bathroom entrance. "Wright, I took the liberty to select a swimsuit for you too."

A streak of light appeared as the door inched open. "You what?" Even muffled, Edgeworth could hear the incredulity.

Cold fear spiked into his stomach; the purchase may have been inappropriate after all. He hurried on, careful to disguise his anxiety with forced confidence. "You mentioned the sorry state of your own, and as we are of a similar build–"

"Hey, it's okay," Phoenix interrupted. "It's a little weird, yeah, but it's fine. As long as it's not a Speedo."

Mollified, he smirked. "I would never be so crass."

As he passed the trunks through the opening, a thought occurred. "What were you _planning_ to swim in?"

"My boxers."

"You were going to enter my pool in the very clothing you've been marinating in all day?" For all that Edgeworth found the sweat-drenched attorney appealing, his lips curled up in revulsion.

"I… guess I didn't think that through."

"No," he agreed, "but fortunately one of us can plan ahead."

Wright flung the door open, and Edgeworth's mouth turned dry at the sight. The swimsuit fit Phoenix quite… perfectly. His eyes raked over Phoenix's torso, burning the image of his nearly-nude partner into his memory: damp hair flung back into unruly spikes; a dusting of dark hairs that spread alluringly over a lightly toned chest, between dusky nipples, past his navel; the sharp angle of his hipbones, disappearing into the swimsuit. The trunks hung low on his waist, contoured to his hips, but it slightly flared out at the legs, showing off strong thighs.

"Wow, Miles. You look… amazing." Wright's eyes were burning, leaving a trail of fire on Edgeworth's skin as they descended his own body.

He fought off a flush. "Those trunks suit you."

Eyes giving him another once-over, Wright bit the corner of his lip. "Let's hope the water's cold."

This was a wonderful and terrible idea. Wright would be wearing only that swimsuit for the next few hours, and Edgeworth could do _nothing_.

Evening couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

To Edgeworth's shock, the Feys had not yet jumped into the pool when he and Wright re-entered the backyard. They perched on one of his deck chairs: Maya hunched forward while Pearl kneeled behind her, rubbing sunblock onto her back. Pess lolled in the shade beneath the chair, exhausted.

Maya let out an appreciative whistle as they approached. "Looking good, you two!" As Wright rubbed at the back of his neck, spluttering with embarrassment, he grabbed the sunblock from Pearl and began covering his arms and legs.

Edgeworth scowled and ignored the compliment. "Is there something wrong with the pool?" He and Wright had been inside for some time; was there some problem he hadn't noticed?

Maya blinked. "Oh! No, we wanted to wait for you. It didn't feel right to get in the water without you." Her mouth split into an impish grin. "But now that you're here… Pearly, are you ready to do a cannonball?"

With a screech of excitement, Pearl met her at the deep end of the pool. They sprinted forward, hollering, brought their knees to their chests, and dove in. The scent of chlorine filled the air as the water splashed across the yard; mercifully, he and Wright were far enough away to mostly avoid getting drenched.

The sun was hanging low in the sky; about two hours of light were left. Wright took Maya's spot on the deck chair and slipped the bottle of sunblock into Edgeworth's palm. He threw a wink at Miles, one side of his mouth twitching up in a half-smile. "Will you get my back?"

All of the times that Wright had helped him, and that he provided his aid in return, leapt into his mind. Despite the light-hearted question, Edgeworth instead answered with a small smile:

"Always."

As he poured the sunblock into his hands, he was gratified to see Wright's cheeks tinted pink. Yes, that was worth being a fool.

But presented with the inviting canvas of Wright's skin, Edgeworth felt his own face flush. He let his eyes leisurely roam down; there was certainly pleasure in looking at Wright, but now he had the opportunity to _touch_. And–

And his shoulders were strong and smooth, his back was broad, and the muscles relaxed into his palms. He ran his hands along Phoenix, unimpeded, relishing the feeling of his skin.

He was unsure which of them let out a low, pleased hum. Perhaps they both did.

At one point Phoenix arched back, breath hitching with stifled laughter, when Edgeworth let his fingers skim along his sides; and he filed away that observation for later, charmed at the thought of Wright having ticklish areas. This close, he could see the faint freckles that dotted Wright's back: a cluster at his shoulder blade, individual spots at his neck and waist. He vowed to map them out, not just with his eyes but, hopefully, with his mouth, to fully chart Phoenix's perfect imperfections with his lips. Finally, he traced down to the dip of Wright's spine, thumbs reaching the edge of his swim trunks, and he had to curb the impulse to lean forward and press his body to all that glorious skin, to feel the warmth against him and revel in as much of Phoenix as he could. His hands stilled.

"Come on old man, you're so slow," Maya called to Wright from the water.

"Be there in a minute."

Sensing that Edgeworth was finished, Wright leaned back, letting his shoulders touch against Edgeworth's chest for an instant, a silent 'thank you.' Then he spun around on the deck chair, swung a leg to the other side to straddle it, and patted the space in front of him. "Your turn."

Ah. He moved where Wright indicated, skin flushing in anticipation.

Rubbing sunscreen onto Wright had been a test of restraint; having Phoenix's hands moving over his own back was an exhilarating torment. His palms felt like fire, leaving scorching trails along oversensitive skin. They were slightly rough, and lingered longer than necessary, and Edgeworth felt his heart begin to race. He wanted those hands everywhere: on his arms, his chest, to slip between his thighs and wrap around his–

Edgeworth kept his eyes on the Feys, to keep from focusing on how much he enjoyed Wright's steady touch.

When Phoenix reached his waist he paused; Edgeworth started to rise but Wright's palms held him in place. A moment later he understood why: Maya and Pearl both dove beneath the water's surface, and Phoenix took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Edgeworth's front, just below his navel. He felt lips at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and they moved up to press against the side of his neck, and ended at the spot beneath his ear near his jaw, teeth nipping and drawing out a gasp from Edgeworth; the touch was gentle, but enough to leave goosebumps rising in its wake.

"Sorry," Phoenix whispered as he scooted back, "I couldn't resist."

Of course Wright would leave him there, gawping like an idiot, to go plunge into the pool. Edgeworth had no choice but to awkwardly adjust his position on the chair, inhaling and exhaling carefully to calm himself as he finished applying sunscreen to his limbs and torso.

Phoenix caught his eye as he finished, treading water at the edge of the pool. At least he had the decency to look apologetic. "Come join us," he said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Damn that smile. Wright's thousand-watt grin was a potent force – but that softer smile, the one it seemed he reserved only for _him_ , completely melted his ire.

He bent and grasped those fingers, watching Phoenix's eyes widen as he swiftly pressed his lips to his knuckles. But instead of entering the pool there he headed back toward the deep end. Arms raised high, he drew in a lungful of air, held it, and dove in.

The rush of water against his skin was the balm he needed. As he sank down, he felt a fleeting sense of embarrassment at that display toward Wright – after all, they were not alone. But it did not last; he knew Maya was aware of their relationship, and while she was not above mocking them, there was no ill intent in her actions. Pearl either did not realize the extent of their 'friendship,' or merely followed her cousin's lead. Though still uncomfortable with outward shows, Edgeworth could allow himself to be more obvious with his affection here in the privacy of his home, with people he trusted.

Kicking off from the bottom, he rapidly ascended to the surface and launched into a measured front stroke. The movements were nearly automatic, his body falling into the rhythm of arcing through the water as efficiently as possible. He traveled the length of the pool in only a few seconds and emerged near Wright, startling him.

The Feys were applauding.

"Wow! You're so fast, Mister Eh-ji-werth!"

"Yeah! That was pretty amazing! I don't think I can ever go that fast."

He ducked his head, wishing his bangs were not slicked back with water so he could shield his eyes. "I have had many years of practice, but there is no need to compare ourselves. I doubt I could withstand freezing waterfalls as long as the two of you," he said, watching the ripples recede behind him. A gleam entered Maya's eye, and he regretted mentioning their training sessions as she and Pearl huddled together.

"Ah, you've done it now," Phoenix said. "They're scheming how to drag you out to Kurain or Hazakura next time." He walked over to the pool's ladder – a task made difficult by the water's resistance – and maneuvered onto one of the rungs, sitting between the rails. "If they ask, just run and hide. Three hours under that icy torrent…" His eyes turned vacant, recalling the horror.

"I'll simply inform them I have no wish to torture myself for spiritual enlightenment."

"You say that now, but wait until Pearl corners you. See if you can bear upsetting her."

"I suppose if I cannot escape, I'll simply drag you there to suffer with me." Edgeworth held onto the ladder's rail, and their hands came together under the water.

Wright let out a long-suffering sigh. "At least we'll be popsicles together." He cut himself off, and threw him a sly look. "So that lap was impressive, but considering our plans this evening, I hope you're not always so _fast_ in the water," he quipped.

Despite the heat that rushed through his veins – so Wright _did_ want to join him tonight – his competitive streak flared. He let his gaze drift over Wright, ensuring he had the man's attention, and let his voice drop a register. "No. Sometimes I prefer to take my time. It depends on which _stroke_ I choose."

Phoenix's mouth dropped, and he squirmed on the ladder rung, and Edgeworth relished his victory.

"Hey!" Maya waved at them. "We wanna play 'Marco Polo,' okay? Nick, you're 'it' first."

The relief on Wright's face was almost comical. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, lighthearted, as Edgeworth chuckled. Phoenix ducked down into the water to escape and swam to the middle of the pool.

To Edgeworth's surprise, he enjoyed indulging in Maya and Pearl in their aquatic games, and they served to keep his more libidinous thoughts in check. Though not nearly as efficient as his usual laps, the change in routine also provided quite the workout. Turns at Marco Polo devolved into races across the water. Maya emptied the shopping bags and threw more accessories into the pool, including an inflatable ball that was employed in a vicious game of keep-away. Phoenix plunked Pearl into a ringed float and the three of them spun her around the pool in lazy circles – or rather, lazy triangles. Pess ran around the pool perimeter, her enthusiastic barks providing a background to their antics.

As he watched Phoenix and the Fey girls cavort in the water, Edgeworth was struck by the realization that he had never heard laughter completely fill his yard. Yes, Pess could draw out the occasional chuckle from him with her antics, but the sound of pure joy was pleasantly jarring. To him, the pool had simply been a means to an end, an efficient tool to remain fit and healthy. But now it had become a magnet, drawing others to him and becoming a source of shared happiness.

His aloof reputation was well-earned; even Franziska sometimes stayed at arms' length. There was comfort in solitude, away from the foolishness of his peers and their judgmental glares – or worse, pitying looks. But Wright brought warmth into the lives around him, into _his_ life.

After so long in the cold, he had begun to crave the sun.

At one point Wright managed to hoist Maya up on his shoulders, and wobbling together they chased Edgeworth around the shallow part of the water. Though there was a frisson of excitement at seeing Phoenix show off his strength, he was more preoccupied with eluding Maya's jabs with the pool floats. Their amusement came to an end when Edgeworth teamed up with Pearl; he easily managed to balance her across his own shoulders to overrun them. Armed with long pool noodles, the two ladies battled it out up high. Pearl screamed with delight, valiantly fending off Maya's strikes.

They all ended up crashing into the water together. Pearl slipped from Edgeworth's shoulders into the deep end. Maya pumped her arms in victory, which threw Wright off-balance, and she too dropped into the water. Wright tripped forward as she fell and collided against Edgeworth.

The resulting splash as the two men fell back was enormous. Edgeworth's eyes flew wide as he was submerged, and he noticed the water churning where Maya and Pearl furiously kicked upward. He, however, sank further – Phoenix clung to his chest, bubbles of air escaping his nose.

Time seemed to slow beneath the surface.

Instead of panicking at another person weighing him down in the pool, Edgeworth saw an opportunity. Letting his inhibitions slip away, just for a moment, he cupped Phoenix's face and tilted it up. Phoenix immediately stilled. Their eyes joined underwater, and he met Wright's lips with a kiss.

It was a wholly different experience: bereft of air and thus scent and taste, all his attention focused on the _feeling_ of their lips, and the gentle pressure, and the slide of skin. There was something naked in it, stripped down to just pure sensation.

When they emerged, sputtering for breath, Phoenix's eyes were dark, expression intense, and not-so-innocent thoughts threatened to tumble through his head again.

Maya helped Pearl out of the water, and pulled herself out with the ladder. She held her hands out in front and turned them over, examining her skin. "All right, that's as prune-y as I want to get. I think it's time for burgers and then Pearl and I will call it a night."

The timing was perfect: the sun had sunk below the horizon, and the last rays of orange and purple light streaked across the sky. Cicadas were starting to chirp, and the air was finally cooling.

He and Wright stepped out, and after toweling off, and much cajoling from Maya, he found his cellphone and placed a delivery order for burgers from her favorite chain. Wright and Maya wrangled the pool floats out of the water while Pearl helped him feed Pess, who wagged her tail and let out excited yips, happy to receive more attention.

He handed Pearl several treats and explained the tricks that his pet could perform. Pride filled his chest as Pess expertly performed each one for Pearl, and at the corner of his vision he saw Phoenix smiling at them both.

After devouring the burgers on the patio, watching the day's lingering light vanish, Maya caught Edgeworth around the waist in a hug. "Thank you so much. This was the best way to cool off."

"Thank you!" Pearl joined her cousin, nearly barreling him over as she wrapped her arms around him from the other side.

Edgeworth pat their shoulders, throwing out a helpless glance. Phoenix just shrugged at him, not bothering to conceal the grin on his face. There was a part of him that wanted to peel the Feys away, but it was soon buried under a feeling of contentment. Though wholly unexpected, the afternoon pool party had been quite pleasant.

"Okay Pearly, I think it's time we go to bed," Maya said, pulling away. "We gotta be up early for the train."

"All right, Mystic Maya." Pearl yawned, underscoring her cousin's point.

They trooped over to Wright, and while they gave their hugs to him, Edgeworth turned on the underwater lights in the pool. The water glowed, its crystal blue color turning into a soft aqua. The sight was more familiar to Edgeworth; when he normally swam in the pool, it was in the evenings after long days cramped in his office.

"I'll show you both to the guest bedroom," he said, opening his patio door once the Feys had made plans for their next visit with Phoenix. "Wright, I trust you to take care of the dinner detritus. You're welcome to head back into the pool afterward, if you wish." He fought back a flush, his mind returning to the underwater kiss.

He led Maya and Pearl down the hallway and into the guestroom. Maya flopped onto the fluffy bed, face buried in the plush pillow. Pearl tugged at his sleeve to ask about pajamas, and he gestured to the closet and dresser. "Franziska keeps some clothing here. I'm sure she will not mind if you borrow her sleepwear." He was certain she _would_ mind, but there was no need to inform her of her sudden generosity.

He paused in the doorway. "With your permission, I'll launder your robes and leave them outside your door for the morning."

Maya turned her face out of the pillow toward him, eyebrows raised. "Don't you have a maid or someone else to do things like that?"

"I do, but it would not do to call for housekeeping after hours." He stared down her incredulous look. "I am quite capable of domestic chores, I assure you."

Maya chuckled. "Yeah, it's fine. Maybe you can teach Nick. The only thing he's good at is making the bathroom sparkling."

"Then I wish you both a good night. I will see you early in the morning."

Though he was eager to return to the pool – and to Wright – Edgeworth collected all of their discarded clothing and set the load to finish automatically. As he passed back by the guestroom, he caught the familiar notes of the _Steel Samurai_ opening music; Maya must have found his video collection. As long as she did not ridicule his taste in entertainment, he would allow the Feys to plunder his episodes to their hearts' content.

If they were preoccupied with falling asleep to the background of Neo Olde Tokyo, that meant he and Wright would be alone for some time.

Edgeworth returned to his yard, stomach fluttering in excitement.

Phoenix was waiting. He lingered near the shallow end of the pool, with the water only reaching his waist. The pool lights cast a glow on his bronzed skin, and his spikes were messy, strands dropping onto his forehead. Water droplets clung to his chest, and Edgeworth remembered the moisture drip down Wright's neck in his office. The air was cooler now, and Phoenix was no longer coated in sweat, but that same intense desire seared through Edgeworth's body. The anticipation of three months; of three years; of a _lifetime_ of chasing each other – the tension had reached its breaking point. There was no more need to wait.

And judging by the expression on Phoenix's face, he wanted Edgeworth just as much.

"Wanna join me, Miles?"

Heart racing, Edgeworth stepped into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Edgeworth had spent no small amount of effort reining in his baser impulses all day, the struggle causing him to sweat almost as much as the sun did. Now – they could both let go of restraint.

But instead of moving forward to meet him, Phoenix backed further into the pool. Although the pool was clear, the combination of the hazy underwater lights and the ripples from Phoenix's treading made it difficult to see beneath the surface. Wright held something at his side, a blueish shape made vague by the water's distortions.

He quirked an eyebrow in silent question, and was answered with a sly smile.

"I take it Maya and Pearl are going to sleep?"

That suggestive note in Phoenix's voice had his heart beating faster. Half-formed ideas of intimate acts flooded through his mind, each one quite appealing; how long could they stay in the water, teasing and touching, before need drove them into his bed?

"Yes. They seem to be settled in for the night."

"Good. Because I couldn't really wait any longer." Wright's voice dipped low, flirtatious. "Ever been skinny-dipping, Miles?"

Phoenix lifted his arms from the water, and his blue swim trunks were clutched between his fingers.

Edgeworth's breath stalled out, escaping his throat in a low, strangled noise. The rush of blood through his body, particularly between his legs, nearly defied the laws of physics. The part of his mind that hadn't yet fogged over with desire had the decency to be scandalized – after all, they _were_ outdoors. Yet that voice was silenced by a louder, more carnal logic, urging him to forego his embarrassment in favor of pulling Wright to him and roaming his hands _everywhere_.

Before he could give any kind of coherent response, Wright's smile broadened into a smirk. Phoenix cut across the water, swimming at a right angle toward the edge of the pool and allowing Edgeworth an enticing glimpse of tanned bare buttocks.

Any notions of taking things slowly, of letting their fervor lead from the pool to the bedroom, of simple _propriety_ , dissolved into the water as Edgeworth lunged after him.

Phoenix reached the pool's lip first, and with one arm he leveraged himself out of the water enough to hurl his swimsuit onto the grass. The athletic display spurred Edgeworth on, his eyes glued to the shift in muscle across Phoenix's shoulders. With a final burst of speed he emerged behind Wright and caught him around the waist.

"H-Hey," Phoenix laughed, a startled sound that melted into a satisfying, throaty gasp when Edgeworth pulled his back flush against his chest.

"You are lucky I have a privacy fence," he murmured at Wright's ear, eliciting a shiver from him.

He had envisioned moments like this so often in the last few months, but his imagination could not compare to the reality of Wright leaning against him, or the softness of his damp hair against his cheek, or how the feeling of the man in his arms sent a swell of arousal through his body. There was no hiding how Wright affected him; he ground his hips against Phoenix's lower back, the smooth fabric of his swimsuit the only barrier between his hardening cock and Phoenix's naked skin.

This close, Wright was sure to feel the rhythmic thudding of his heart, beating fast and hard for him.

"God Miles," Phoenix said, voice thick with arousal, and Edgeworth thrilled to hear that lustful tone. Wright arched his back, his ass pushing firmly against his erection and drawing moans from them both. Edgeworth held him close, arms tight at his navel. He rocked forward and trailed his lips across Wright's shoulders and neck, tongue lapping at the lingering drops of water and teeth scraping not-quite-gently along his skin.

Given how trials with Wright never followed any normal pattern, he should have expected their first night of intimacy to be unconventional. No bed, no sofa, just the two of them surrounded by water beneath the open sky. There was something romantic in the thought.

One arm reached up and back, fingers flailing as they sought Edgeworth out. He grasped that hand and guided Phoenix around. He needed to look at Wright's face, to see those eyes half-lidded and his mouth slack, to kiss him and taste him and marvel at his expressions of pleasure. His eyes drifted down, following the trail of dark hair along Phoenix's torso. Though the water distorted the view, Edgeworth could still make out the curve of Wright's erection, standing proud between strong thighs.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you in your office today." The confession slipped out, desire overriding the drive to conceal his vulnerable thoughts.

"Is that all?" Phoenix shot back, though his sarcasm was softened by the brilliant flush spreading across his face. "I've wanted you for _years_."

His cock strained against his too-taut swim trunks at those words, a tender ardor burning bright in his chest.

Wright's hands cupped his cheeks, warm even despite the water, and brought their lips together. There was something different in this kiss, something _more_ , the insistent press of Wright's mouth to his again and again speaking volumes of his growing need. He allowed Phoenix to deepen the kiss, tongue swirling against his own, soft and rough, exploring the wet heat and taste of his mouth.

While Wright's fingers threaded through his wet locks, he trailed his palms against Phoenix's front, grazing through the short, dark hair. Feeling bold, he brushed his thumbs near the dusky buds on Phoenix's chest, moving in short arcs around them but not yet touching – until Wright let out a frustrated groan into his mouth, his cock jutting against his abdomen. Only then did he relent and skim his fingers across the pert nipples, pinching lightly, reveling in the resultant throb of Phoenix's length against him.

With a wet noise, their kiss broke apart.

"You know, you haven't answered my question," Wright panted, his hands leaving warm parallel trails down his chest as they dipped beneath the water to pluck at the waistband of his trunks.

A fierce blush erupted across his cheeks. "I have never been nude outdoors," he managed.

Wright flashed him a crooked grin. "First time for everything, right?" His tongue darted out, swiping across his already wet, kiss-reddened lips as he dipped his fingers inside Edgeworth's waistband. "Is this all right?"

Breath frozen in his lungs, he nodded.

Slowly, Phoenix leaned forward to latch his mouth to the side of Edgeworth's neck, teeth nibbling and lips suckling. He rolled the swimsuit over the swell of his ass, fingers pausing to knead the same way they had earlier – and oh, it had been difficult to hold back during the day, when he realized Phoenix wanted this just as fiercely as he did. Now Edgeworth could feel the warm, slightly rough texture of Wright's palm on his bare skin, and he allowed a low groan to slip out at the contact. Encouraged, Wright peeled the suit further down, freeing his cock, and with a few careful movements of his legs the trunks slipped off completely.

As the fabric floated to the water's surface, Edgeworth's last reservations drifted away with it. Here, alone and secure with Wright, with his trusted partner, and with no other intentions apart from driving each other to the heights of pleasure – nothing else mattered.

A heated smile appeared across his face. Heart racing, he brought a hand against the small of Wright's back and pressed his thigh between his legs. Buoyed by the water, Phoenix easily slid against him, straddling his leg. The water was cool against Edgeworth's skin, but Phoenix's warmth seeped into him everywhere their skin met.

At just the slightest urge of his fingers Phoenix ground against him, the hard length of his cock shifting next to his own.

His reaction was immediate, desperate: he pushed back, hard, seeking more. The friction, the exquisite slide of skin, the intense sensation that surged through his body – it was enough to make his voice momentarily loud. _Hot. Good._

 _More._

Phoenix watched him, eyes wide, a sliver of blue circling wide pupils as he repeated the motion. Their breaths came fast and hot against one another's face. Edgeworth shuddered; if he couldn't calm or distract himself, he would put an inadvertently early end to their activities. Wright had him wound up too much.

An idea crept into mind, devious and tempting.

"What of yourself, Wright?" he asked, voice a sultry whisper at Phoenix's ear. "It seems this is not the first time _you've_ skinny-dipped." One arm snuck beneath the water to brush the backs of his fingers, feather-lite, against Phoenix's cock.

Phoenix tensed, legs clamping against his thigh – Edgeworth's focus briefly flickered as he pictured those strong limbs holding him in place in his bed – and Wright drew in a sharp, tremulous breath, teeth peeking out to bite at the corner of his mouth as he shook his head. Edgeworth pressed a slow kiss against his lower lip, dragging his tongue across it in a sensuous sweep.

"Tell me," he demanded, fingertips ghosting along Phoenix's length.

Wright's arms circled his shoulders, clasping tight, hips canting forward as he barely contained the drive to thrust.

"H-High school. Senior year." The answer came in a broken gasp, Wright's eyes shut in concentration. "Larry's fault."

"Of course."

Edgeworth _had_ wondered if Phoenix would be vocal during intimacy, as loud and insistent as he could be in court. At last he had the opportunity to know, to _learn_.

He drew Wright's earlobe into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth, and wrapped his fingers fully around his cock. "Keep going."

The story emerged in halting bits and phrases, each part rewarded with some new touch. Edgeworth eagerly observed his reactions, the study of Phoenix's pleasure infinitely appealing: a hard bite at the junction of his neck and Phoenix moaned, hips jerking forward. A hard caress against his flank, and he let out a satisfying hum. Wright dropped his head forward onto his shoulder, breathing fast, when his palm drifted down to massage his firm rear; and it snapped back, a gratifying cry on his lips, when Edgeworth brought his fingers and then his mouth to tease at his nipples. He had wanted to touch all of Phoenix, and now he could not imagine ever wishing to stop.

And all the while Edgeworth kept one hand around Wright's cock, pumping in a slow, inexorable pace.

"So we left the – _ah! God_ – the ranch. Larry found a pond; h-his idea, to get the girls' attention. He was upset when- when no one followed him in so – _mmm_ – so I jumped in too."

To his delight, Wright's usual ramblings were reduced to breathless words and broken gasps of encouragement, lost as he was in sensation. Even when not struggling to finish the story, the carnal sounds of his enjoyment spilled out freely. They kept Edgeworth entranced, despite neglecting his own aching need.

"Dammit Miles," Phoenix moaned as Edgeworth gently rolled his testicles, tugging lightly. Wright's fingers had laced behind his neck. "Please, just – please…"

Hearing Phoenix plead, beg for him, ratcheted his arousal to near unbearable levels. He finally let go of Wright's cock, and quieted the resulting disappointed noise with a look as he set both hands against Wright's hips. Phoenix fell still, almost holding his breath.

He remembered their kiss underwater.

Gaze steady, never drifting from those dark blue eyes, Edgeworth shifted Phoenix away from his legs and pressed a kiss to the center of Wright's chest. He dragged his lips down, lapping at the droplets around his navel as he hovered at the edge of the water.

With his blood thrumming and his own stomach pleasantly twisting in anticipation, Edgeworth inhaled deeply and plunged beneath the pool's surface.

 _Oh_.

He finally had a clear view of Wright's lower half, and after pausing to admire the sight – his cock was nearly as long as his own, thicker, delectably angled as it curved up – he brought his face to the base of Phoenix's erection, nosing through the coarser thatch of hair surrounding it. Though he was unable to savor the scent of Phoenix in the water, the loss only emphasized the feeling of Wright against his lips as he mouthed along the shaft: smooth, deceptively soft skin over hardened flesh. He flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe along the underside, his palm holding the pulsing length steady as he reached the head. A final teasing swipe at the slit, where he caught an all-too-brief, sweetly-bitter taste of the bead of precum before the water diluted it.

Reluctantly, Edgeworth admitted that his need to breathe was more pressing than his desire to keep exploring Phoenix's body, and he lifted his head out of the water.

"W-wow," he heard Phoenix pant, sounding dazed. His thumbs skirted across Edgeworth's cheekbones, the movement both hesitant and affectionate, as Edgeworth heaved in gasps of air. "How long can you do _that_?"

Well. He had always enjoyed a challenge.

It was simple to maneuver his partner to the pool's wall. "You should hold on," he said, throwing a smirk at Wright's dumbfounded expression as he situated himself between Phoenix's legs, spreading them wide. As he descended into the water again, he spied Wright's arms gripping the ledge, knuckles white with effort.

But Phoenix faltered; his knees buckled and his feet slipped out from beneath him as Edgeworth closed his mouth around the head of his cock. The pool, though, offered an easy solution. Undaunted, Edgeworth guided those strong legs around him, letting them cross behind his back. Phoenix clung to the ledge above him, water buoying him up, as Edgeworth took his cock further into the warmth of his mouth. A groan filtered down through the water, distorted but undoubtedly filled with pleasure.

With his eyes closed underwater, Edgeworth's world was reduced to just one sense – touch – and one urgent goal: to reduce Phoenix to a moaning, shaky, pleasure-maddened mess.

He drew as much of Phoenix's cock into his mouth as he could and wrapped his palm around the rest. Again and again he moved along that hard length, hand pumping, tongue sliding and brushing against the sensitive area against the head's ridge. He hollowed his cheeks and exerted as much pressure and suction as possible, building into a steady rhythm that had Wright trembling against him.

And each time he could no longer hold his breath he emerged, Wright's legs slipping down and the water flinging up, and sight and sound rushing back in. As Wright keened at the interruptions, voice strained, he placated that frustration as much as he could: running his hands along Phoenix's torso, his ass, licking at the buds on his chest, pressing brief kisses to his lips – only to then draw in a deeper lungful of air, duck under the surface, wrap Wright's legs around him again and start the rhythm anew.

At last, as his jaw felt too stretched and burned, Phoenix could no longer keep his hips still and thrust into his mouth, just once, just one clear signal. Unsteady fingers plunged down to tug at his hair, a warning; Phoenix's whole body froze as he held the ledge with one arm, body nearly horizontal along the water's surface. Edgeworth dug his nails into Phoenix's thighs, holding tight, and exhaled all his remaining air through his nose as he plunged down Phoenix's length, as far as he could manage.

Warm liquid spurted into his mouth, searing compared to the cool water surrounding him, Phoenix's cock pulsing against his tongue. Even though his sense of taste was dulled without air, Edgeworth savored the bitter sensation, the unique taste of Phoenix himself as he swallowed. He could feel the vibration as Wright cried out, some drawn-out distorted moan.

He was fairly certain it was his name.

Edgeworth's jaw ached, the lack of air causing him to feel light-headed and dizzy. As Phoenix's body began relaxing, he jerked his head above the water, chest heaving as he gasped in painful breaths of air. But all discomfort was forgotten as Phoenix's strength gave out and he sunk beneath the water in an undignified splash.

Though he chuckled, some part of him felt a bit guilty as the bliss of Phoenix's release was ruined.

When Phoenix rose, spluttering and red-faced and panting, Edgeworth took pride in the dazed look he received. He may not have gotten to watch Wright's face as he finished, but judging from the expression he wore now, he could see his efforts left a lasting impression.

"Okay, that?" Phoenix pushed toward him, water surging as he wrapped his arms around Edgeworth's waist, still breathless. " _That_ , was amazing, and I can't wait to do the same to you." He emphasized his point by cupping his hand against Edgeworth's cock.

All the _need_ Edgeworth had ignored came flooding back in a blistering, devastating swell of desire.

Phoenix pressed in close, lips darting along his neck and hand deftly took hold of him, his fingers wonderfully unfamiliar. Edgeworth rocked into the touch, forehead lolling down to rest against Wright's shoulder, and a low moan escaped his lips. After waiting so long, just the lightest touch from Phoenix already threatened to undo him. Phoenix – he was stroking him, _pleasuring_ him…

"But I don't think I can stay under as long as you," Wright continued, a tinge of regret in his tone despite his wry smile. "So tell me what you want, Miles. We can stay in the pool, and maybe you can sit on the ledge, or we could move to your bedroom–"

"Phoenix."

Wright's hand slowed, caught off-guard by the use of his given name.

He licked his lips and brought them to Phoenix's ear. "I want you right here." His cheeks burned as he pulled back. "I don't think I can last long."

The desirous flash in Phoenix's eyes lessened the sting of embarrassment.

"All right." Wright grabbed his hand, holding tight, and led him to the shallowest part of the water. He seated himself on the pool floor, water barely reaching over his waist, and pulled Edgeworth into his lap, legs astride his hips. "Okay, now–"

Again he interrupted Wright, no longer with words but with his lips, kissing him fiercely, hands locked around the back of his head, sifting through the soft spikes. Phoenix leaned back on his elbows, his surprised noise morphing into one of heated interest.

And Edgeworth – the last shreds of his restraint evaporated. He ground down onto Phoenix, hard, aggressive, hips moving in quick, erratic circles. Each thrust sent the water surging around them. Wright's mouth opened to him and he plunged his tongue inside, seeking out the taste of Phoenix as his cock slid against the man's stomach and groin.

After so long underwater, with his senses dulled, the onslaught of sensation almost overpowered him. All his attention focused on the man beneath him: Phoenix's low murmurs of encouragement, the scent of his skin, the way his hips pushed back and gave Edgeworth as much as he could. He had wanted all of Wright, and Phoenix had driven every thought from his mind, leaving only _need_ and _want_ and _more, just a little more–_

His head snapped up, back arching as his breath halted in his throat. His body shuddered, heat rushing down his spine as he finally, _finally_ reached his peak. Distantly, he felt Phoenix tracing gentle, meaningless patterns against his hips as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Once he finished, after a seeming eternity spent suspended in bliss, his breath returned to him in heaving gasps, like each time he burst out of the water. Small jolts of pleasure still shook through him, leaving warm contentment in their wake.

When he could focus again, he found wide blue eyes and a gentle, awed smile waiting for him. His strength spent, Edgeworth allowed himself to collapse against Phoenix. With his head near the center of his chest, he could hear the beat of Phoenix's heart: still fast and excited, but steady. Wright's fingertips moved through his hair, soothing.

Phoenix spoke first, voice soft and low in the still air, the sound rumbling through his chest. "I knew you drove me crazy, but." He pressed a kiss to Edgeworth's drying bangs with a satisfied sigh. "This was so much better than I imagined."

He gave a contented hum in response, arms tightening around Phoenix. "Next time we should do this in a proper place. One that doesn't risk drowning."

"Yeah, but… I'm never going to look at a pool the same way again."

A moment of quiet, and Edgeworth let his eyes fall closed. Then:

"Next time?"

He shifted his head enough to look into Phoenix's eyes, and smiled at the hope he saw there.

"If you wish."

Wright gave him a lazy grin. "You know, it might be fun to try out different rooms in your home. Think of what we could do in the kitchen."

His response was delayed, distracted by Wright's suggestion. "Right now, we should go to bed. To _sleep_ ," he emphasized.

"Lead the way."

Despite the fuzzy haze of post-orgasmic exhaustion, he lifted himself off of Phoenix. The expected stickiness between them had washed away into the water, and Edgeworth drowsily noted that he'd need to have the pool cleaned for the second time this week. He slid back and slowly tread through the water toward his abandoned swimsuit.

Modesty preserved, he hauled himself out of the pool for the last time. He could feel Phoenix's eyes following him as he searched the grass for the discarded trunks. Once found he tossed them toward Wright, where they landed next to him with a wet thud. Taking the hint, Phoenix also slipped into his suit before leaving the pool.

Lethargy began to settle into his limbs. They toweled off, and Edgeworth had enough presence of mind to return to his laundry room and set out the Feys' clothing outside their doors. Pess was already curled up asleep on her cushion; they both gave her a final pet, fingers brushing together.

Too tired to keep up the pretense of letting Phoenix sleep on his sofa, Edgeworth kept hold of Wright's hand and pulled him into his bedroom. The last thing he remembered, after stripping off their suits and setting his alarm for an obscenely early hour, was Phoenix settling into his bed behind him, his body warm and comforting.

With Phoenix's arm around his waist and their legs tangled together beneath his duvet, Edgeworth fell into a deep, contented sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark when Edgeworth woke.

His eyes opened a sliver, and he could just make out the glowing screen of his alarm on the nightstand, blaring its insistent chime. With a heavy groan he snuck one hand out from his duvet to switch it off; surely he must have made an error to set it so early, particularly on a weekend?

But as he twisted back around he realized his blankets were not the only thing clinging to him, and his heart sped up, spurring him fully awake. Phoenix lay by his side, turned toward him mere inches away. One of Wright's arms nestled around Edgeworth's waist, and his hair was tousled into impossible angles on his pillow, his dark lashes long against his cheek. In sleep Wright's face was slack and peaceful, a picture of serenity at odds with the chaos of his waking life. The sight far outstripped any of Edgeworth's meager imaginings. Phoenix's presence – his scent, the heat of his skin, the subtle movement of his chest with each quiet breath – was more _real_ than he could ever prepare for.

Edgeworth's eyes roamed, permitted a new freedom in these early, intimate hours. The edge of the covers slanted across Phoenix's bare hip, creating tantalizing shadows between his legs. They were both nude, and Edgeworth fought the temptation to press in close and _grasp_ and _touch_ and watch those blue eyes awaken in pleasure. A weight settled in his own chest, comforting and strange. He had not often shared his bed, and to find _Phoenix_ with him... A thrill slid along his spine, tinged with uncertainty, but nonetheless leaving a comforting warmth in its wake. He shifted onto his elbow and brushed a strand of soft, unruly hair back from Wright's forehead. Alone in the darkness, he could indulge such a foolish sentiment.

After a steadying breath he slid out from Phoenix's arm, careful not to disturb the other man, in order to dress. After all, it would hardly do to chauffeur the Feys with anything less than a professional appearance. Wright remained asleep even after Edgeworth finished with his shower, though in the prosecutor's absence he had curled himself around his empty pillow instead. As he finished tying his cravat in place, Edgeworth fixed his eyes on Phoenix, determined to lock every detail of his partner into his memory.

With one last, lingering glance, he quietly closed his bedroom door.

He was startled to find Maya already sitting at his kitchen table with a half-lidded stare and her head propped up in her palm, her elbow dangerously close to slipping off the surface. The sight felt unexpectedly comforting; something else he could attribute to Wright. With the warmth of the sun, came new bonds.

Maya straightened as he entered, her features becoming livelier. "Good morning," she said, stifling a sudden yawn.

"And the same to you, Miss Fey," he answered with a sharp nod, though it was undercut by his own, mirrored yawn. The evening's activities with Phoenix, coupled with the scant few hours of sleep, left him a bit drained. "I am not used to such abysmally early hours."

"Yeah, me neither," she said, standing to stretch her arms over her head. "The Elders keep saying I'll get used to it, but I'd kill to sleep past ten for once."

"Good morning, Mister Eh-ji-werth!" Pearl, eyes wide with youthful alertness, bounded into his kitchen. She juggled a plastic pink suitcase in her gangly arms, nearly as large as she was. Its dents and scratches were a testament of all the times she and her cousin visited Wright.

"Are you ready to go, Pearl?" Maya asked, helping her cousin set the case down and pull out the retractable handle.

"Yup! I can't wait to get back and tell everyone all about the pool!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, beaming.

...Had he ever had quite so much energy at her age?

"Allow me," he said, giving Pearl a slight bow as he grasped the suitcase handle. She giggled, half-hiding behind Maya with a bashful blush.

Once both the luggage and the Feys were packed into his car, his first stop was to a greasy, all-hours drive-thru at Maya's insistence. Though he recoiled at the notion of anyone _breakfasting_ in his vehicle, he had to admit the Feys left not a single crumb in their seats. The smiles and thanks he received in return more than made up for his wallet's expenditure, though he would never admit such a thing out loud.

This impromptu pool adventure left him with considerable more insight into Wright's financial straits. How could the man ever manage to refuse them?

Afterwards he sped off down the freeway toward the train station. Though the Los Angeles traffic never truly disappeared, at such an ungodly hour the roads were more deserted. Presented with this rare opportunity, his foot leaned more heavily on the gas pedal, enjoying his vehicle's thrumming vibration and sense of speed. Memories of the Autobahn played at the corner of his mind, and he vowed to taunt Franziska about this treat, to let her envy his little reminder of their old home.

The hour-long drive was quiet. While Maya dozed in his front seat, Pearl watched the scenery slip past her window in the back, the reflections of the streaming highway lights washing over her pale form. When the station was near Pearl suddenly cleared her throat, the sound piercing in the near-silence, an exaggerated noise meant to grab his attention. He met her eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you and Mister Nick Special Someones?"

Edgeworth was grateful for the empty lanes; the sudden jerk at his steering wheel might have caused an incident otherwise.

He swallowed against the instinctual panic that bubbled in his throat and re-directed his gaze at Pearl. She stared back, mouth set in a firm line.

"I…" How on earth could he answer that? He recalled the stories of her fascination with Phoenix and Maya as a couple, and it was too early and too dark to break the young girl's heart. But a truth given harshly was better than a lie delivered with sweetness. He braced himself for a potential outburst and kept his voice steady. "That is one way to describe the two of us."

Her head drifted down. "Does that mean Mister Nick will forget Mystic Maya?" He heard the sharp inhale of a tiny, wavering breath. "Will he forget me?"

"Pearls." Her eyes snapped back at his informal address. "Wright will never abandon you, or your cousin." He offered her a tight smile. "I promise you."

She nodded, hesitant, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. After a moment, the beginnings of a smile curved her lips up.

"We're still family, Pearly," Maya mumbled, eyes still shut, apparently more conscious than she let on. She shifted against her seatbelt to lean her head on the window. "We just have another big dork to make fun of now."

Heat inched across his cheeks, and he resolutely kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't call Mister Eh-ji-werth a dork, Mystic Maya!" Pearl exclaimed, suddenly scandalized. "He's… he's… he's a _prince_!"

 _Now_ he was certain his face sported the same crimson shade as his coat.

He managed to ignore the ensuing playful argument that erupted between the Feys, with Maya impugning his dignity and Pearl defending his honor. The train station came into view as the noise wound down.

"We can take it from here," Maya announced in the parking lot. "Just drop us off near the entrance."

After unloading their luggage, he was treated to an enthusiastic hug from Pearls. He supposed he would have to become used to such familiar treatment.

"Nick's always been your knight, you know," Maya whispered at his ear as she, too, wrapped him in a tight embrace. She pulled back to give him a broad smirk. "So you better be a good prince for him."

Between the two of them, he feared he would one day melt from the accumulated embarrassment.

Grey light crept across the horizon as he returned. The air was already growing hot, the temperature rising with the impending dawn. Now, though, the heat's irritation was subdued with memories of his pool, of Phoenix, of the warmth of his mouth and touch of his skin. Perhaps he could look forward to another encounter soon.

Remembering Maya's parting words, he pulled into a bakery near his home. He smiled at the thought of the dopey grin on Wright's face as he purchased a few chocolate-filled croissants and coffee. Breakfast was only polite, after such a memorable evening.

He sipped at his own Earl Grey, pondering the many ways he could _rouse_ Phoenix from his bed.

However, when he closed his garage door and re-entered his home, he was met with a treat of his own. The scent of something cooking greeted him first, followed by an excited Pess and a jaunty "Welcome back!"

Edgeworth abruptly halted as he rounded the corner into his kitchen, struck motionless at the sight in front of him. Phoenix stood at his stove, pushing a spatula around a pile of eggs in one of his cooking pans, clad only in a white shirt that hung down past his boxers. But Wright was not wearing his freshly laundered shirt from the previous day – no, Edgeworth immediately recognized it as one of the crisp dress shirts from his own own closet. The fabric hung loose on Wright's shoulders, slightly large on his frame, and the cuffs were undone with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The lack of other proper attire, combined with the fact that it was _Edgeworth's_ shirt, sent a possessive, electric jolt down his spine, his blood rushing up to his face and coursing further south.

The strangled noise that escaped his throat caught Phoenix's attention. He threw a lazy grin Edgeworth's way, turning to lean against the counter in an overly-casual manner. Now Edgeworth was _certain_ Phoenix realized how much that sweat-dampened shirt had affected him, because this was an obvious attempt to recreate the scene, to fluster him, to…

His eyes drifted, pulled inexorably down the strip of bare skin gleaming between the open shirt halves. A trail of dark hair disappeared not into boxers, but into a pair of Edgeworth's own black boxer-briefs, set low and stretched taut across Phoenix's hips. _Oh._

Now the stakes were raised. Only one thought pressed through the lustful fog in his mind: stripping away that small vestige of modesty and claiming his prize. All the longing he felt the previous day came flooding back in an intense ache of _want_. Resolving their physical tension, it seemed, had done nothing to dampen his continued anticipation.

Phoenix bit at his lip, eyes raking over him slowly, like he was seeing Edgeworth as he'd been in the pool and without his sartorial armor. "How in the world did you manage to put on your full suit before the sun came up?"

Edgeworth cleared his throat, buying a moment to quell the more telling cues of his arousal. He set the pastry box on his table, movements kept under tight control as to appear unaffected. "The same way you managed to put on items from _my_ wardrobe," he said, voice steady and sardonic despite the flutter in his stomach, "one article at a time. Though it seems you stopped rather short of being fully dressed."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not in the slightest."

That, at least, elicited a flush, spreading quickly across Wright's cheeks.

Phoenix glanced away. "I couldn't remember where my clothes were," he said, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "And I didn't want to go poking through your home."

"What's not for dry-cleaning is in the laundry." He was touched at Phoenix's consideration, though he was quick to hide it. "You're a bit young for memory problems, aren't you?"

"Hmm, maybe I was just distracted." Wright's voice dipped low, all fire and challenge and promise. Any lingering fears that Phoenix's interest would lessen once they had been intimate dissolved in the heat of that tone.

Fortunately, Pess chose that moment to nudge against his ankle, and he took the opportunity to escape with her into his backyard. However, as he watched Pess bound back-and-forth over the grass, the sight of the pool did nothing to extinguish his own distracting thoughts. If anything, he felt even more keyed up.

Wright had already plated their meal when he returned inside. Only one day in his house and the man had already learned how to run his kitchen. Those idle, domestic thoughts floated through his mind again. Perhaps his travels would take on a new urgency, knowing someone he particularly cared for was waiting for him here at home.

They ate in a companionable sort of near-silence, punctuated by questions about dropping off the Feys and how Wright had coped with the cooking. He didn't miss the lopsided servings – Phoenix gave him more of the eggs and snagged an extra pastry for himself. There was something charming in that small gesture that spoke volumes of Wright's sentiment.

Only a few minutes passed for them to finish – eggs and croissants were not a difficult meal, after all – but all the empty the space between sparked with their lingering glances, growing heavier and more expectant with each moment.

Finally, Wright placed his empty plate in the sink while Edgeworth remained seated, eyes half-lidded and following his movements. When he returned, eyebrow raised in curiosity as he reached for the prosecutor's plate, Edgeworth suddenly grasped his hand and tugged him closer. Phoenix stumbled at the unexpected pull, and Edgeworth took advantage of his momentum to haul him onto his lap.

The movement surprised both of them. Edgeworth felt his pulse race and his eyes grow wide with his spontaneous action, half-appalled at himself for such brutish manhandling of his partner: desire was no excuse to act in such a manner.

Those thoughts scattered, though, at the sound of Phoenix laughing, loud and delighted. Wright shifted, moving to straddle his lap and let his weight settle against him. He let his arms rest against Edgeworth's shoulders, bringing their foreheads together. He could see the glint in Wright's eyes, the blue bright and knowing and wicked in the soft morning light. Wright licked his lips, his pink tongue darting out and leaving a sheen in its wake.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Edgeworth answered, tilting his head up to press their lips together. This time, the kiss sent a warm current through his blood; the sharp edge of desperation had faded, replaced with the tantalizing knowledge that he could experience the heights of pleasure with Phoenix _again_.

He ran his hands along Wright's sides, enjoying the way the smooth shirt fabric brushed against his partner's skin, and enjoying Phoenix's shudder even more. It was such an easy thing to push the shirt halves further apart, exposing more of that broad strip of torso.

"This is a good look for you," he murmured, bringing his lips to the dusting of hair across Phoenix's pectorals and mouthing the words against the skin. Wright's scent mingled with his own soaps, curious and alluring all at once. Intoxicating.

"I thought you preferred fancier clothes," Phoenix shot back, voice shaky as Edgeworth's mouth drifted closer to one of the dark buds on his chest, already perked and begging for attention. He inched closer, hips grinding against Edgeworth's thighs, drawing a low, approving noise from the man beneath.

"Mm. Perhaps I just prefer you."

Though his face reddened with such a candid admission, Edgeworth risked a glance upward. Wright stared back, eyes wide and shocked into silence. Keeping their gazes locked, he finally closed his lips over Wright's nipple, watched as Phoenix's head dipped back and his chest pushed forward with the sharp inhale of air, savoring the resultant groan.

Like the night before, he had Wright in his arms and at his mercy.

He circled the tip of his tongue slowly, flicking over the pert bud when Wright's fingernails gripped at his shoulders. Emboldened, he palmed the front of Wright's – _his_ – black briefs, relishing the sensation of Phoenix growing hard against him, _for_ him. His own length throbbed as Phoenix thrust instinctively into his hand with a quick, uncontrolled jerk of his hips.

"M-Miles, this isn't fair," Phoenix panted, fingers burying themselves in Edgeworth's hair. He tilted Edgeworth's head back and cupped his hands against Edgeworth's shaved face, the rough tips of his fingers warm and insistent. After another soul-searing kiss, Wright gently swept his thumb across Edgeworth's lower lip. It dipped inside his mouth, brushing hot and intimate against his tongue.

His hips pushed upward, desperate for more contact with Phoenix.

Wright grinned, impish and attractive all at once. He ducked his head down low and pressed his lips to Edgeworth's neck, tongue sneaking beneath the layers of his cravat to leave quick nips at his skin. Phoenix moved his hips, carefully grinding against his expensive cloth, though at this point the thought of stains was far from Edgeworth's mind.

Wordless sounds of pleasure escaped from Edgeworth, shaped around the thumb still rubbing at his lips. With every press of Wright's tongue to the pulse at his neck Edgeworth sensed his advantage diminishing in the face of that ardent attention.

When Edgeworth felt he could stand that teasing touch no longer, Phoenix pulled back. For all that Wright was flushed and clearly enjoying himself, he gave Edgeworth a tiny smirk. It sent a disorienting, but not unpleasant, swooping sensation through his stomach.

He should not have been surprised at Phoenix's talent for turning the tables even in this sort of situation.

Phoenix leaned down to nose against his hair, breath fast and tickling at his ear. He traced the shell of Edgeworth's ear with his tongue and left a sharp bite at his earlobe. "You're wearing way too much. We should fix that."

Before he could voice any argument, Phoenix removed himself from Edgeworth's arms and padded down the hall toward his bedroom. The cold from Wright's sudden absence shocked him into stillness. But Phoenix never looked back, and if he wanted more he would have to follow.

Possibilities spread before him.

After a brief pause to collect himself, Edgeworth chased after his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Half-formed ideas of all the things he wanted to do with Wright raced through Edgeworth's mind during the short stride down the hallway, each enticing image dissolving into another in quick succession. Beneath the fog of desire lay an unexpected feeling of comfort: taking their relationship into this new territory had not quelled their desires – for more carnal pleasures, or for each other. Sharing this intimacy with Phoenix was… enjoyable. In more than just a physical sense.

He forced himself to pause for a moment outside his door, to stand still and breath deeply, lest his emotions and his arousal spin out of his control.

Phoenix was not as patient.

A hand shot out of the doorway and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside with no small amount of force. Before he could regain his bearings that strength changed direction; he was pushed against the wall, the breath nearly knocked out of him.

His startled gasp was lost against lips pressing firmly to his. One moment was all he had to see Phoenix's eyes slide shut; then his own eyes closed and his mouth fell open, surrendering to that ardent attention.

All his intentions evaporated in the heat of the kiss. Phoenix deepened it immediately, tracing the tip of his tongue right behind Edgeworth's teeth, wringing a gasp out of the prosecutor. He could feel a smile against his lips, like Wright had won some sort of victory, and his legs were pushed apart for a knee to slide between them, pressing close, so close. These more aggressive responses from Phoenix were intoxicating; it was as though the dam had broken in the pool, freeing his partner to be as forward as he wished.

That tension, that _thirst_ , was building up to a near unbearable need.

Edgeworth clasped his fingers around Phoenix's biceps – and met warm skin, bare skin, _where was his shirt_? But then Phoenix ground against him and oh, the feeling of all of that naked skin against his fully-clothed body drove the thought of any other garments out of his head except for his own, which needed to be off, _now_.

He pushed Wright back, breaking the kiss, and his fingers snapped to the front of his waistcoat to undo the buttons. A hand took hold of his wrist again, stopping him.

"Let me," Phoenix said, voice low with urgency. "You take care of the frills." Their eyes met, and his pulse quickened at how those pupils had grown so wide and dark.

Blinking at the intensity in that expression, he let go of his waistcoat and moved his fingers to the flat knot at the back of his neck. Gaze traveling down, he realized Wright was still wearing the black boxer-briefs: that infuriating strip of cloth, teasing him.

"Is this something you've wanted to do, Phoenix?" he asked, letting a taunting edge slip into his voice to mask just how much Wright affected him. "Undress me?"

"Mmm," Phoenix hummed, finishing the waistcoat and moving quickly along the dress shirt, as though he could barely restrain himself from tearing the fabric away like so much paper. "For a long time. Like unwrapping the best kind of present."

A flush crept across his cheeks. How could his partner make such a clichéd line sound so earnest?

Cravat unraveled, he watched Wright undo the last button and push his shirt open with relish. Those warm palms pressed against his torso, sliding up from his stomach to his chest in one smooth, hard caress, before settling at his shoulders beneath his clothes. Goosebumps spread along his skin: he wanted those hands to press against him again, wanted to feel Phoenix's touch against his arms, his legs, to feel his partner against every part of him.

Phoenix leaned in for another kiss as he impatiently shoved the whole mass of clothes – jacket, waistcoat, shirt, even the cravat – down past Edgeworth's elbows and carelessly deposited it on the ground. He instantly fastened his lips to Edgeworth's neck, near the hollow of his throat, as though he had been waiting for days, _years_ , to do so. The sudden attention to that sensitive stretch of skin was staggering.

"Wright," he grit out while his neck was showered in sharp kisses and nips, "please treat my possessions with better care."

Fingers deftly undid his belt, and moist lips trailed to his ear. Phoenix's words were hot and feverish.

"Do you really want me to take the time to fold your clothes?" He pushed Edgeworth's trousers to the floor. "Or do you want me to hurry up and get on my knees?"

A throb of arousal surged straight to his cock.

Without waiting for an answer, Phoenix knelt onto the plush carpet and rolled down the last scrap of fabric from Edgeworth's hips. There was no denying the thrum of excitement as he waited, remembering those words from last night: _I can't wait to do the same to you_.

But Phoenix sank back on his heels and just _looked_ , eyes flitting across all the expanse of pale skin; Edgeworth felt his face warm as he realized that, since the water had obscured their view last night, Phoenix had not truly seen him completely bared.

All that wondrous regard, for _him_.

Wright slowly, perhaps unconsciously, licked his lips, and Edgeworth's already hardened cock twitched again.

"You look incredible," Phoenix said, a little breathless but sincere. He rose to place his hands at either side of Edgeworth's hips and nosed against the silver curls at the base of his length, breathing deeply. He flicked his gaze up, a light blush on his cheeks.

Edgeworth could not recall ever wanting anything – or anyone – so much.

"Tell me something you want," Phoenix murmured, as though he had heard his thoughts. He could feel the heat from the man's breath against his cock, maddeningly close.

"I think it's a bit obvious," he said, voice high and strained.

"Not what I meant," Wright shot back. He roamed his palms over Edgeworth's ass and the backs of his thighs, alternating between light touches and hard squeezes, ratcheting up the anticipation.

If he'd just move his hands, his mouth, a little closer…

"I've wanted to tear your suit off for ages, Miles. So tell me: what have you wanted to do?"

A tentative lick along his shaft, searing, encouraging; and another, one long wet stroke from base to tip. His breath left him entirely in a shaky exhale. Wright's tongue, rough-soft and _hot,_ nearly made his knees shake.

"That- that abomination you call a tie."

"What about it?" Phoenix flashed a wicked smirk, and rewarded him by finally closing his lips around the head of his cock.

Liquid heat melted down his spine.

"Want to wrap it around your wrists instead of your neck," he managed. His mouth dropped open in a gasp as more of his length was drawn in that delicious mouth, _good,_ _so good_ –

A moment of coolness as Phoenix released his cock. His eyes were intense as he looked up: "Keep going."

So this was Phoenix's retaliation for goading him into sharing that skinny-dipping story in the pool, and all the teasing Edgeworth had inflicted on him. A more intimate turnabout. It was hard to think, much less describe any kind of _fantasy_ he harbored. His fingers crept into Wright's dark hair, gently combing. If he wanted Wright to move…

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, forcing the words out of his throat.

"F-fasten your tie to my headboard and bind you nude to my bed."

Heat enveloped his length again, glorious heat. How had he ever functioned without knowing the pleasure of Wright's mouth?

"Touch every part of you, watch your eyes go w-wide as I take you in hand."

His face blazed crimson, burning with embarrassment as Phoenix coaxed those salacious imaginings from his lips. But after everything they had shared, and all the trust binding them together: perhaps he could share _this_ part of himself too.

He groaned, the picture playing in his head enhanced by the exquisite sensation of Wright's mouth sliding along his length, and the clever fingers beneath, gently massaging his testicles.

"Tease you, stroke you, _ahh!_ M-make my name tumble from your lips."

Phoenix hummed low in his throat, an approving sound, and hollowed his cheeks.

Deep breaths, control.

"Make you arch into my- my mouth."

Phoenix moved in earnest, tongue brushing along the underside of his length. It was difficult not to buck forward into that wonderful, wet heat, to restrain from pushing in as far as he could. His fingers tightened in those soft spikes, tugging closer.

"Taste you, make you moan."

His breath came in short pants, lost in the thrill of Wright's agile tongue as it moved with his every word.

"Hear your voice crack as you b-beg me to _fuck_ you."

Phoenix abruptly pulled away with a heady groan, leaving Edgeworth's cock glistening.

Edgeworth snapped his head down, an anguished cry slipping out at the sudden loss of stimulation. A spike of fear shot through his stomach, as unexpected and cold as the air on his cock, that he had overstepped – that Phoenix objected to such a domineering desire. But instead, as his palms cupped his partner's face, he found those blue eyes fixed on him, hooded and half-wild.

"God, Miles," Phoenix breathed, curling his fingers around Edgeworth's cock in place of his lips, stroking softly. "Hearing you curse like that is going to ruin me."

Despite the ache he felt, the unrelenting need for Phoenix to resume his pace with his mouth, Edgeworth smiled, small and sly.

"If you want more obscenities from me, you'll have to _earn_ them."

Another strangled sound, and Wright began laving hot, wet trails along his length again. One hand steadied his cock, while the other… the other Phoenix palmed against himself, pushing against the bulge in the boxer-briefs.

The sight sparked a new image in Edgeworth's mind, insistent and appealing.

A good prince would give _and_ receive.

He leaned away, stopping all movements with a touch to Wright's shoulder. At that puzzled look, he smiled again.

"There's something else I want right now," he said, voice low with promise. He flicked his eyes from Phoenix to his bed.

Wright grinned, and scrambled atop the covers.

With no small amount of satisfaction, Edgeworth finally stripped Wright of his borrowed undergarment, allowing him an uninterrupted view of his partner. He looked every bit as enticing as he did the day before – more so, even: hair tousled into messy spikes, lips red with exertion, chest rising with rapid breaths, those bright blue eyes watching every movement with clear desire. The sun had deepened his tan, the bronze wonderfully contrasting Edgeworth's more pallid color. Slight lines marked where the swimsuit had covered his skin, curiously enticing.

"I dunno where my tie went," Wright said, voice satisfyingly shaky. Not nervous: expectant. "I'm not sure I wore it here…"

Edgeworth seated himself near Phoenix's head and dipped low to plant a soft kiss to yielding lips. He continued down, brushing his lips along Wright's chest, his navel; slowly, deliberately, he leaned sideways onto his elbow and lifted his legs onto the bed.

Phoenix's gaze traveled the length of his body, eyes growing wider. Those kinked brows raised in dawning understanding.

"I thought we might find more pleasure together if it were _shared_."

"O-oh. _Fuck._ " The blush spreading down Phoenix's cheeks and neck was endearing. "Yeah, I mean, okay. I've never…"

"Neither have I." His own face felt entirely too warm.

"Then…" Phoenix turned onto his side and maneuvered closer, facing Edgeworth – facing Edgeworth's cock. His own length brushed against the prosecutor's cheek, sending an illicit, obscene thrill coursing through Edgeworth. "We'll figure this out together."

A swell of affection bloomed in his chest. That was what they did best.

He nudged Phoenix's legs apart and rested his head on a muscular lower thigh. Wright mirrored his actions, twisting his head up to reach Edgeworth's length, and then–

Warm, wet, _perfect_ heat enveloped his cock again.

A low moan escaped him, one last moment of indulgence; then he angled his head and slid his lips down Wright's cock in one long, smooth movement. The muffled groan that he heard – that he _felt_ , reverberating through Phoenix's lips – was immensely gratifying. His eyes fell shut as he was nearly overwhelmed with sensation.

It was almost like a dance. Slow at first: adjusting wayward hands, drawing hips in closer, an awkward graze of teeth from the unfamiliar angle. A gradual rhythm, building as one mouth slid down and the other drew back. Feeling their motions echoed: a swirl of tongue from one partner reciprocated a moment later; swallowing the length down as far as possible only to feel their own cock engulfed with moist, hot suction. Giving and taking, moving in concert again and again for a few perfect moments.

This was what he wanted, when he drew Wright into his mouth last night – what he had missed in the water: that musky, masculine scent; the taste of his partner on his tongue, sharp and bitter; the clear sounds and soft noises of Phoenix enjoying his attentions, even as he endeavored to drive Edgeworth to senselessness at the same time. All his senses, filled with _Phoenix_.

Each sinuous movement, each thrill given was met with pleasure in return.

Their bodies were close, heat radiating between them. Edgeworth slid his lips along Wright's length, sweeping his tongue across the slit, and felt the body against him shudder in response. Phoenix flattened his tongue to the base of Edgeworth's cock, adding pressure in just the right place to make him tremble.

The ache of impending climax spurred him to move faster, give _more_ , give Phoenix _everything_ –

Until he had at last received all the pleasure he could endure. Edgeworth froze, thighs tensing and arms seizing, as he could no longer hold back. He released Wright's length with a keening cry, voice loud and uncontrolled, and distantly heard a low, gratified groan as those lips kept hold of him, keeping him in place.

A few breathless, suspended moments, pleasure cascading through every inch of him; then a wave of shaking, euphoric lethargy. He let his head dip onto Phoenix's thigh again, heartbeat thundering, little aftershocks quaking through him. His spent length was released from Wright's mouth, and both men fell away from each other onto their backs.

…He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so satisfied, save for the previous night.

"Damn," he heard Phoenix breathe, sounding almost as dazed as he felt. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you like that." A warm hand brushed along his hip, the touch comforting in the hazy aftermath. "Seeing you, too. Touching you. I don't think I ever want to stop, Miles."

Despite the awe in Wright's voice, there was still a slight strain of tension. The legs beside him quivered slightly, cock still hard and flushed dark, fingers twitching as though they longed to grab hold and finish in Edgeworth's place.

That was enough to stir him from his torpor.

He maneuvered onto his knees, turned, and settled himself alongside Phoenix. He leaned over his partner and was immediately pulled down by the neck. The glorious feeling of their bodies coming into full contact drew unrestrained moans from both men – Edgeworth, at the sudden closeness; and Phoenix, at the sensation of his partner fitted against his cock.

So near to Wright's face, he stared at that wondrous expression of affection and arousal. He could get lost in those eyes, pools of ocean blue luring him in to willingly drown.

"I… can't imagine tiring of you either."

His heart gave a pleasant lurch at the warmth in the resulting smile. He placed a slow kiss to it, and could taste himself on Wright's tongue, and he was tempted to thoroughly plunder Phoenix's mouth until they were both gasping for air. But Wright moaned and bucked beneath him, grinding into the jut of his hip, and Edgeworth broke away. That wild look had returned to his partner's eyes, tempered with need.

That made his decision simple.

He skimmed his fingers along Phoenix's chest, briefly toying with a dusky nipple just to see the man writhe, and continued on – past the strong line of his stomach, around his naval, down the dark trail of hairs to wrap his hand around that still-straining cock.

"Mi-iiiles," Wright groaned, canting into his touch, his every movement and sound begging for more.

"You're so close, Phoenix," he said, letting his words and hot breath drift across Wright's ear, and was pleased to see him shiver. "So close," he repeated, letting his voice drop into its deepest register. Wright cried out at that, a broken, strangled gasp; and he took that as his cue to move his hand, steady and sure, along that aching length.

Peppering his touches with reverent words, Edgeworth focused all his attention on his partner.

"If only you could see yourself." He pressed his lips to Phoenix's strong neck. "The way I see you now." A kiss to a delectable collar bone as he increased the speed of his strokes. "I want to see you finish." Drifted down his sternum.

His tongue circled around a nipple, his wrist moving faster, _more_. His mouth closed around the pert bud, adding a bit of pressure as he suckled at it. Phoenix nearly arched off his bed, the dual sensations along his torso quickly bringing him to his peak. His hands pressed at Edgeworth's hair, at the bedsheets, scrabbling for purchase as he lost any sense of coherence.

He released his lips to glance up, and the picture he saw seared itself into his memory, a treasured image that would entice him for the rest of his days: Wright's brows drawn together, sweat dripping from his temples, eyes half-lidded and staring intently at _him_ , lips parted in a delightful gasp, breathing fast and hard. So much better, so much more _real_ , than he ever dreamed.

He gave Wright his most heated gaze.

"Come for me, Phoenix."

And Wright was lost, eyes wrenching shut and mouth falling slack, voice loosed in a long, ragged groan, fingers clenching onto Edgeworth's shoulders as he tensed, his release spilling hot across Edgeworth's hand and his own stomach. Keeping his touch light, he slowly stroked Phoenix through the last tremors of his climax, until his partner slumped onto the bed, exhausted.

"Hahhhh," was the only sound Phoenix seemed capable of making for the moment.

Edgeworth's lips twitched in amusement. That reaction was better than he could have ever pictured, and more gratifying than he anticipated.

Without warning Wright's eyes shot open, and with lightning-fast speed he was pulled down – not on top of the cooling mess, but just enough to rest his head against Wright's chest, like the night before. Once more he could hear a steady heart, still beating fast.

It was unexpectedly comforting.

"…Yup, still amazing," Phoenix eventually said, once his breath had returned to normal.

He hummed in agreement, content to laze in the afterglow; he rarely felt so… at ease.

Strong arms tightened around his shoulders. "I never guessed you had such an _adventurous_ side, Miles." He knew Wright was grinning, his teasing tone returning. "I mean, in the pool, and what we just did with each other…"

A flush spread down his cheeks. Edgeworth didn't feel particularly _unconventional_ , as it were. Just that he had perceived an opportunity for certain activities. Then again, his guard tended to lower in Phoenix's presence; perhaps it wasn't surprising the man somehow reduced his inhibitions in more intimate matters, too.

"And don't get me wrong, I like doing anything with you, Miles," Phoenix continued, heedless of those musing thoughts. "I can't believe I ever thought you'd be shy or quiet. I love this side of you. I-I want to do _everything_ with you."

"Phoenix?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Whatever admonishment had been on his lips to stop that babbling – it faded as he tilted his head to glare at his partner. Phoenix was smiling, full of happiness and joy and satiety. Instead, he felt his flush deepen, and what tumbled out was: "I expect there will never be a dull moment with you."

Apparently that was the right thing to say. That grin grew impossibly wider.

"I just… This is just better than I ever imagined."

"Agreed."

A few more minutes of quiet, contented bliss, until Edgeworth finally lifted himself away from his partner. A pleasant feeling still lingered in his body, relaxed and content. "Allow me to clean up."

After a trip to collect a few towels and cloths from his master bathroom, he gently wiped away the release on Wright's stomach and set about folding the clothes left haphazardly on the floor. It was difficult to concentrate when he could feel his partner's eyes following him.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching you do chores completely naked," Wright began, and that teasing tone had returned, "but do you want any help?"

He glanced over at the bed, at his partner still lying supine atop it – at the hand between Phoenix's thighs, drifting idly over the growing length. His mouth suddenly turned dry.

"It seems you're already preoccupied," he said, a surge of renewed desire trickling through his blood at the sight, spreading gooseflesh along his skin and stirring his own cock to grow hard once again. "Are you ready for another round so quickly?"

"Speak for yourself," Wright answered with a pointed look, though it was softened by the flush on his cheeks. He glanced aside, his words imbued with a more heartfelt tenor. "I finally get you into bed after waiting for months, Miles. What do you think?"

The all-consuming fire from their prior encounters had transformed, from reckless white-hot yearning to a more intense burn. The lust had been sated, yet their longing was just as potent. Desire and something deeper, drawing them together again.

"Do you wish to resume our previous activities?" he asked, returning to Wright's side and moving tortuously slowly against warm skin, enjoying the pressure and the soft pleasured sound that slipped out of his partner. He splayed his hand on Wright's chest, gently drifting through the short hairs there. "Or–" He fixed Phoenix with a heated glance, voice dropping low. "Do you want something _more_?"

Phoenix stared, mouth agape, as though every thought in his head had slipped away. In other circumstances such an expression would elicit a hearty chuckle. Now it filled Edgeworth with a sense of accomplishment, to render Wright so thoroughly speechless.

He dipped closer, pressing a quick kiss to that slack mouth. "What do _you_ want, Phoenix?"

"You, Miles." Phoenix finally drew in a long breath, eyes refocusing. "I just want you."

The raw honesty in that confession, the truth in it, momentarily stopped his heart.

Now it was his turn to look aside, arms almost buckling, consumed by the onslaught of emotions he felt for his partner. But Phoenix deserved the truth.

"I want you too."

Though his words were quiet, he knew they were heard by the way Wright pushed himself to his elbows to press their lips together, breath shaking. Something warm and welcome burned in him, Wright's passion communicated perfectly in his kiss: deep, sentimental, overwhelming.

With a hard swallow, he reached for his bedside table. He dared not look at Wright again, lest he catch fire from that tender eagerness. He fumbled for the key hidden beneath the ledge and unlocked the top drawer.

"Why do you have a lock for your nightstand?" Phoenix asked, a note of amusement coloring his tone.

"Because there are some things I'd rather my housekeeper never see."

He leaned back, lubricant and foil packet in hand. The bottle opened with a quiet click, and he clasped Wright's fingers around it.

Phoenix blinked at him in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

Settling on his back, he closed his eyes and nodded.

Time seemed to trickle by slowly, marked only by the feeling of Wright's careful preparations. A gentle touch, cold and slippery but quickly warming as it brushed against his entrance, steady, massaging. Phoenix leaning over to press his lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, murmurs of encouragement pouring out of his partner as he slowly pushed inside. One digit, then another, and another, entering him one by one to curl inside and tease and stretch and ready him, the familiar sensations rendered more urgent and exciting knowing it was not his own hand, but that it was _Phoenix_ with him.

He was no passive recipient; he grasped at Wright's shoulders and back, touching any area of skin he could reach, allowing his voice free rein with every stroke inside him, arousal pulsing and growing with every moment.

Until the movement slowed and the fingers withdrew, the sound of the foil ripping open loud nearly as loud as their breath, and he opened his eyes and found Phoenix watching him, enraptured.

"Are you ready?"

One more nod; words had fled him with his impatience for more.

But his voice was strong as he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance. A long, guttural moan emerged from his throat as he was breached, inch by painstaking inch, slow and burning and good. His gaze was locked with Phoenix as they were joined, as close as any two people could be, their breaths turned to ragged gasps as Edgeworth relaxed around Phoenix's length.

"Miles," Wright said, voice barely above a whisper, strained with the effort of holding still. "You feel… so good..."

"Phoenix," he answered, somewhere between a demand and a plea, shifting his hips slightly. It was enough to topple the man above him, Wright's arms collapsing and bringing them flush together with a drawn-out groan. Their mouths met, clumsy and inelegant and somehow more perfect, all their senses attuned to and filled with one another.

With a low sound in his throat, Phoenix moved.

The length inside him withdrew, only to push back in again, slowly, and again, a bit faster. Gradually their rhythm increased, pleasure spreading through his body, the ache in his abdomen building with each stroke inside him and with the slide of heated skin against his cock. Phoenix kept his arms wrapped around him, kept as much of their bodies in contact as possible as he surged into him.

Faced with all of Wright, all his attention, his affection – his love – for all that his life had been cold, it felt like being embraced and filled by the sun.

They clutched at each other, hands gripping tighter as Wright moved faster, breath emerging as hot gasps against their necks. The heat was stifling, sweat forming and sliding between them, hair matting and sticking, but neither wanted to let go. His voice slipped out in inarticulate groans, in low curses, in breathless utters of Phoenix's name, a litany of pleasure expressed in every sound. His legs wrapped around his partner's lower back and he pushed up against his chest, seeking more of that touch, more of Phoenix, _more_ …

Phoenix suddenly closed his mouth over him, lips nearly catching against his teeth, the kiss turning into a low groan of ache and want, and Edgeworth swallowed the moan as Phoenix thrust into to him one more time, deep, impossibly deep, and stilled, breath caught, suspended in sensation. Wright lifted his head just enough to look at Miles, emotion writ clear in his eyes. All that desire, all that need, for _him_.

With a shuddering cry Wright's back arched, release coursing through him at last. Edgeworth could feel every tremor, and his last shred of control slipped away at seeing Phoenix come undone in his arms. He pushed against Wright, hips canting up, _up_ , seeking that last bit of sensation–

And his breath caught short, his muscles quivered, and his cock pulsed, spilling his release between them. As his senses returned, he felt a hand comb through his damp hair, and Phoenix slumped onto him; and he sank into his mattress, fatigued and utterly satisfied.

What a wonderful, perfect mess they were.

Phoenix maneuvered his hips just enough to slip out, twisting his arm down to remove the condom. Edgeworth dragged a cloth between them, wiping away as much of his release as possible. After so much exertion they were loathe to spend energy on anything else, simply holding one another, both men content to remain in a sweat-dampened, exhausted heap.

"Miles?" he heard, muffled against his neck. Phoenix's weight felt like a blanket atop him.

"Hmm?"

"'M glad I'm here." The arms around him tightened in one more feeble embrace. "Never gonna fix… office cooling now."

He let out tired chuckle.

Wright sighed, still pleased. "Glad we did this. And that it's – the weekend." The words trailed off, fading as Phoenix succumbed to his lethargy with a tired sigh.

Edgeworth nodded, his last thoughts filled with a contented bliss. "So we can do this again."

Drowsiness descended, sleep calling like a siren.

* * *

The sun was shining, blindingly bright, when Edgeworth woke again. He was still holding on to Phoenix, who now lay by his side, their hands laced together, watching him.

"Hey," Wright, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Edgeworth turned to face his partner, combing his fingers through disheveled spikes. His limbs and lower back ached, though the pain was not unwelcome, especially considering their cause, lying next to him. A warm feeling settled in his chest, and he felt more relaxed and unguarded than he could ever recall. He brought their joined hands upward to press his lips to Wright's knuckles.

"We should get moving. Though it's tempting to remain in bed with you."

That brought a satisfying flush to Wright's cheeks. But in moments Phoenix's smile turned into an impish grin, and it sent a delightful twist of anticipation in his stomach.

"How about a swim?"


End file.
